


I Just Knew

by itbeajen



Series: New Save File [3]
Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/M, Reader Insert, Reincarnation AU, Requests
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-27 01:17:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13869993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itbeajen/pseuds/itbeajen
Summary: Sometimes, your gut feeling and your heart just knows even if your memory fails you.





	I Just Knew

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the Fate series or any of the characters that are mentioned. I am not making any profit from this fic and I write purely for the love of the characters. The Fate Series is the property of Type Moon.

“Look man,” you sighed as you leaned back against your chair as your feet kicked up on top of your school desk, “I really think you have the wrong person.”

Billy sighed for the nth time. He was tired of this. He was tired of **always** being the one who has to remind you **every. damn. time.** He stared at you and you defiantly stared back. No matter how familiar this man looks like to you, it may just be due to the giant amount of social media that you consume. You’ve probably seen him **somewhere** before.

But it irked him that each time he’s shown up in your life - you never remembered. Though who is he to complain when countless of lifetimes he’s been in love with someone else until you came around, wormed your way back into his life and repeatedly caused him to fall for you over and over again.

Though in your case, this boy was weird. It’s the 5th time you’ve agreed to meet up with him, and honestly, even though you know you really shouldn’t be swayed by the romantic connotations of reincarnation and being each other’s soulmates and all that good stuff - here you were, definitely being swayed.

You eyed him, and you noticed him fidget slightly. You weren’t sure what it was about him, but for some reason he just drew you in. Maybe it was that happy demeanor of his, or the small smile that he carried around with him at all times. It just seemed so… empty.

He sighed and muttered, “What do I have to do to make you believe me?”

There was a hint of his former self. Just a small clue that he was tired, and he was scared. So scared that he wasn’t good enough for you. Sure, you’ve found each other, fallen in love, and lived happily ever after.

But those were in his past lives.

And this is now.

Fear clutched his heart like death gripped its scythe. He wasn’t sure if he was the right one for you. He wasn’t sure if he’d be able to make you happy like he has every other lifetime. What use were these memories if only he remembered? What if clinging onto them caused you to drift away because he was so attached to what you guys _once had_.

His fists clenched, but your touch pulls him away from his dark thoughts and you mumbled, “Don’t make that face.”

“W-What?”

“Stop making that face,” you repeated. It hurt. Somewhere deep down, it made you so irrevocably sad and disheartened to see that soft smile replaced with wrinkles, anger and frustration. Your hand gently took his in yours and you sighed, “Reincarnation… huh?”

He nodded, and without meaning to, he blurted out, “Not like you believe in it.”

“I probably never did, between the two of us,” you laughed and his eyes widened. He’s heard this so many times. In so many past memories you’d scorn the idea, yet when it came time for your inevitable parting, you’d always whisper sweet words of adoration and affection, and you’d pray for yet another life in which you can find him again. He looked away from your features, he couldn’t withhold his emotions. He wasn’t sure how he did it before, and he doesn’t believe he can do it now, but you call him back.

“Billy, right?”

Oh, the intonations in which you say his name, and the fondness that’s laced into it. He’s not even sure if you know what you’re doing yourself, but you softly mumbled, “Remind me.”

“Huh?”

“I don’t know why I’m believing you. But maybe it’s that tug in the pits of my heart,” you looked up at him, a playful smile on your lips, “Remind me of our time together. Tell me about yourself. What do you like? What’s your favorite color? Tell me everything. Because if you’re speaking the truth, then you already know everything I like, all the stuff I want to do, and probably even how much I did - and maybe will - love you, right?”

His mouth opened slightly and then closed. There’s a strange feeling of warmth that embraces his entire being and he lowered his head slightly in an attempt to avoid eye contact.

“... Okay.”

You laughed and your hand gently pats his cheek fondly, as though one was petting a dog and you smiled, “I’m not fully on board yet, but…”

You turned away from him. Your hand let go of his and you get up to face the window. Your hands are clasped behind your back as you stared out at the cloudless blue sky. There’s a wide smile on your face and you answered, “I think with you around, things will be interesting. After all, you’re not just a cheerful and tactful class clown, aren’t you?”

His eyes widened and he asked, “Wait, how did you-”

“I just knew,” you laughed. You finally turned to face him, and the fond smile on your lips never left as you softly repeated, “I just knew.”


End file.
